Transformers Prime God of War 2
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Sequal to TFP God of war. With Megatron and the fallen defeated, their faulure angers their lord, now Unicron's army is coming to Earth. Will anybody be safe?


Jack Darby, pretender son of Elita "June Darby" One and Optimus "Orion Pax Darby" Prime was currently sitting in the middle of class. The godess Miko was sitting to his left, drawing mustaches on presidents in the history book again. Since yesterday when he, along with June, Bumblebee, Flareup and Vector Sigma had revealed their cybertronain natures, he'd been treated completely differently. Nobody dared pick on him or his friends, especially after the explanation from an over excited Flareup and Miko about how he shot Megatron's head in half and killed Megatronus, AKA the Fallen. One big advantage of being cybertronian was that Jack figured out how to Multitask much better than any human. While he was working through his history book and taking notes, he was also watching live video feeds from different camera's set up outside the school in case a con decided to drop by. He just finished writing the last set of notes when he felt something stick to his back. He was guessing another note. He sighed and pulled it off then looked at it.

Much to his annoyance it read. "Get a life robo-freak! Go back to robot-world!" Jack sighed in annoyance then stuffed it in his bag. He had already recieved a dozen of these kinds of notes. He knew right behind him was Mark, one of Vince's friends who still blamed the bots from Vince's death. Suddenly, there was a metallic clank which made jack groan in annoyance. He tried to pull the magnet from the back of his head but it was stuck. Jack huffed lightly then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mister Darby?" The substitute history Teacher, Miss Bottanus asked as she gave a bored look at Jack.

"May I see the nurse please?" Jack asked, behind him Mark snorted a quiet laugh.

"What for, I thought Cybertronians couldn't catch human diseases?" The teacher asked coyly. It was obvious she didn't care much.

"Somebody stuck a magnet to my head and I can't remove it." Jack sighed. Most of the class laughed loudly at that, especially Mark.

"You may go then, take a hall-pass." Miss Bottanus sighed as she handed jack a white card with a red stripe on it. Jack took the card and walked out of the classroom with his bag on his back. Luckily the Nurse's office was around the corner. He knocked on the grey wooden door which had a blue stripe on it and waited. A few moments later the school Nurse, Miss Veret, opened the door. Miss Veret was a ginger haired lady who was from England but moved to America during her mid-teens with her parents. She was skinny but short, around Jack's height but slightly taller, well when he was in his human mode anyway.

"Hello, how may I 'elp you?" She asked with a slight accent.

"I need help removing a magnet from the back of my head." Jack sighed. The nurse nodded in understanding, she'd removed atleast four magnets from Flareup yesterday on the femme's first day of school.

"Come on in, I am already trying to remove one from another studant." Nurse Veret smiled softly as she gestured Jack inside. Jack nodded and followed, he was expecting it to be Flareup again. Bumblebee never got picked on because he was popular in school for his constant use of radio to speak and Vector sigma was left alone because nobody was dumb enough to mess with her. Much to his shock it was Sierra in there with her friend Susan.

"So, uh...hi?" Susan asked warily as she looked at Jack. She was scared and Jack couldn't blame her, she was in the middle of class when Airachnid attacked him the other week, it was not pretty what she saw.

"Hey." Jack smiled loosely and gave a slight wave. He hated seeing people fear anything, unless it was tofu or a decepticon, those he could understand.

"Miss Susan Smith, you can leave now." The nurse ordered strongly. Susan nodded meakly and rushed out of the room. It was obvious she didn't want to be anywhere near Jack. "Okay Sierra, can you please explain how a magnet is stuck to your head?"

"I-I don't know." Sierra gulped nervously. "I-it shouldn't do that."

"Sierra, under normal circumstances for people I'd say so but with the events which have happened recently, I think that this is not exactly umm." The nurse trailed off as she wringed her wrists. She was obviously nervous.

"Sierra, if I may?" Jack asked as he pulled a Energon scanner from his subspace. oddly it looked like he had pulled it clean off his arm. She nodded nervously as jack scanned her over. "Well, that's a first."

"What?" Sierra gulped nervously.

"Well, I'm not sure what to make of this." The nurse stated as she looked at the scan resaults. Even though they were all in cybertronian she understood them and jack knew why, he saw the cybertronian runes translation chart on her desk.

"WHAT?!" Sierra demanded. Jack looked back to her and noticed her green eyes now had no pupils.

"Sierra, can you see properly?" Jack asked her.

"OF CORSE I CAN!" The ginger teen snapped. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Well, I'm not too sure, you're reading as cybertronian but also as a human, I've already checked and I can't find any pretender,Mimicer or beastform coding." Jack explained as he subspaced the device which looked as though it just blinked out of existance. "I think I'd have to call Ratchet on this one, maybe Mum too."

"I don't understand." Sierra stressed with concern heavy in her voice.

"I don't either Sierra, but I think we can figure this out if I could get an expert on cybertronian anatomy here to help." Jack explained then looked to the nurse. "You know she's still got the magnet there, right?" Nurse Veret looked embarrised and pulled a tool from cabnit, it looked like one of those things they use in shops to remove magnetic locks of CD cases. After removing the magnets on both Sierra and Jack's heads she put the device away.

"Tingled?" Jack asked sierra. She nodded. "That's normal, messes with the gears in our heads." He explained as he tapped the side of his head.

"Hey, how come if cybertronians are public do you use human modes?" Sierra asked then added. "Asides the fact your pretender mode is femminine."

"I like being seen as human, I don't exactly like the extra attention." Jack explained nervously. "It's like being a living 'Kick me sign' or something."

"I see." Sierra stated in concern. "What would people think of me then?"

Jack wasn't entirely sure how to answer that so he just said. "Primus knows." in a defeated tone.

"who?" Sierra asked.

"The being who created Cybertron and it's people." Veret explained without looking over to them. "Flareup explained it in the time she was stuck in here. He's basically their god."

"Well, one of them." Jack explained. "There's unicron." He added with a shrug.

"Who?" Sierra asked. Nurse veret shrugged at the question.

"Oh jease." Jack sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then stopped when he realised he looked like Ratchet. "It's in the new history books, you know the ones on cybertronian history?" Sierra nodded, they were getting those books in a months time but the bots and a few studants got advanced copies, sierra being in the advanced class got one too. "Well, Unicron is Primus's polar opposite and makes up Earth."

"Oh...uniCRON." Sierra facepalmed. She clearly misread the name. "Wait...makes up earth?!"

"Long story." jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "i'm sure it'd be in a test or something."

"So...what do I do now?" Sierra asked softly. "I mean, if I'm part bot, what do I do?"

"I'll make some calls to Fowler, see what he thinks." Jack explained as sent Fowler a data pack on recent events. "should get a reply in a few minutes or so."

"Well, now what?" Sierra asked.

"I believe it's free period now." Nurse Veret shrugged as she pointed to the clock. "you two can discuss this elsewhere."

Jack nodded and walked off towards where he normally hung out with his family during lunch period. Which was the cafiteria, As usual Flareup was already waiting there, drinking her energon from a cylinder like tube of clear glass. Jack noticed she wasn't using her pretender's human form but it's metallic blank state, which for her was colored grey with a red and orange flame patern over it. Just before he got to the table Vector Sigma sat down too, her armor was a clean white, almost like she'd just come online. It was hard to believe that she'd just come back from running track. Jack sat down next to them and sierra next to him too.

"Jack,who's this?" Vector Sigma asked nicely but jack new she was fragged off.

"Sierra, she's just a friend Vector." Jack explained blandly, now was not the time for a family firefight.

"Hey, nice hair!" Flareup commented. "I love red, don't you! It's my fav color!"

"And return of miss crazy." Chuckled a voice from behind. It was Miko, the godess of Hades and wrecker. "So,what's up?"

"Found out I'm part bot." Sierra muttered.

"Wait...huh?" Miko asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Not sure, not even the scanner makes heads or tails of it." Sierra sighed.

"Oh! I know what you are!" Vector sigma smiled happily. "You're a technorganic, they're freak accidents mainly or hidious mutations!"

Sierra looked like she'd just been hit in the face with a fish. Jack knew where this was going, Vector Sigma, even though she was kind and nice to Jack and team Prime, was still the popular but mean geeky type of femme. Highly conservative too.

"Ignore, her she's jeolous." Miko shrugged. "Oh,anyway, Unicron's up."


End file.
